Akatsuki Reborn
by anime-pairing-addict
Summary: Natsumi Mizuki was first found in the woods of Konoha. They take her in and she is now a strong Kunoichi of the Leaf. What if she was paired up with Sakura Haruno, and Captured by the Akatsuki? What do the Akatsuki have in mind for them? Dei x OC, Sasosak


**I do not, and never will own Naruto.**

**I also do not own the name "Natsumi Mizuki" from Get Backers.**

**A new day**

"Natsumi! Natsumi wait up!"

Sakura's voice yells at her friend as she walks down the streets of Konoha, a scroll held in her left hand.

"What is it Sakura?" Natsumi asks as Sakura comes up to her, a large grin on her face. "The Hokage wants me to deliver this package as soon as possible so I have to hurry."

"Yes, yes, I know," Sakura says starting to walk with Natsumi. "But the two of us have a very important mission to do."

The two have been friends for a while, ever since Natsumi was found injured in the woods outside Konoha. She was ten at that time and now, seven years later, she's made her mark in Konoha. She excelled in her studies at the ninja academy and made quick friends with one of the smartest children there, Sakura Haruno.

When Natsumi graduated, she became the leader (partnered with Sakura) of a new organization created by the Hokage, Tsunade. The group's job is to mainly go act as negotiators for neighbouring countries, as they dealt with many arrogant and bargaining people. Most of those included dealing with the Akatsuki. When Sakura, one of Natsumi's close friends, had become second in command to Konoha, she was put into the job of helping Natsumi with the organization. The organisation does not have a name, so it is easily unknown to enemy shinobi.

The deep blue singlet with thick white straps wrap around Natsumi's shoulders, reaching from right above her bust showing a little cleavage to right below her navel. To match the top, she has a short deep blue skirt which gets longer to the left, attached with bells. To prevent the skirt from flowing too much, thin white straps attached the skirt on the right. She also wore fishnet leggings reaching her knees and short black tights reaching 1/2 of her thigh.

Her black, mid-back length hair was pulled back into High, sweeping ponytail, which contrasted against her azure eyes. She usually leaves hair out, but on missions she always ties it high upon her head.

"What kind of mission?" Natsumi asks stopping and turning to her friend. "Something with the Akatsuki?"

"Yep!" Sakura says in a whisper. "The Akatsuki is asking for a negotiation with us. They've sent Tobi and Deidara to the woods outside of Konoha and they're more than likely waiting for us right now."

"What exactly are we negotiating?" Natsumi asks rising and eyebrow.

"Well Tsunade wants the people of Konoha to be safe, so there might be some exchange. I don't really know the full details because Tsunade never told me"

"Oh, Should we go now?"

Sakura nods.

Five minutes later, Sakura and Natsumi are standing on the outskirts of Konoha, both getting ready to go to the meeting place where Deidara and Tobi are waiting.

"You ready?" Sakura asks while pulling her glove on her right hand.

"Yeah," Natsumi replies and, without another word said, the two race into the woods, dodging branch after branch.

They run as fast as they can until they come closer to the meeting point, the large waterfall near the mountains.

"Be ready for anything," Natsumi whispers and Sakura nods in response, not making a sound. "We don't know if Deidara and Tobi are just being sent here to kill us."

"Now why would we do that?"

The two girls jump nearly out of their skin as they spin around and, their eyes huge, come face to face with Sasori and Deidara. The four stands in that position until Deidara starts laughing hysterically, causing Natsumi to get really pissed off.

"What the fuck?! What the hell is so funny?" Natsumi shouts at Deidara who simply sticks his tongue out at her, causing Natsumi to chase him through the woods, away from Sakura and Sasori, while he laughs even harder.

"Sasori?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I killed you!" Sakura says turning back to Sasori.

"Did you really think that a granny and a brat could kill me?" Sasori says rolling his amber eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you," Sakura replies hotly crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against a tree.

"I never said that," Sasori says as he, in the blink of an eye, is standing right in front of Sakura. He's got a hand on either side of her shoulders, trapping her against the tree.

Still she doesn't move and instead raises an eyebrow at the smirking Puppet boy. Their faces are so close that she can feel his warm breath on her lips. A slow chill runs up her spine as the two stare at each other, Sakura making sure not to get to close to Sasori as he has poisonous weapons hidden everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks when she gets he voice back.

"Getting what I want," he says and then put a chaste kiss on her lips.

Sakura gapes and tries to pull away from his grasp. When she pulls away, Sasori's smirk is bigger than ever.

Sasori transports them to Akatsuki base, which is a large compound made up of vast green ovals, and plenty of buildings.

Before Sakura can really look at the building, Sasori has her through one of the open windows and into a vacant room.

Natsumi had chased Deidara for what seemed to be hours. Infact, she seemed like there was something wrong, like something she missed. Then the realisation hit her like a blow from a water cannon.

She _was _running around in circles, yet not outside, but Deidara's mind. Genjutsu.

She quickly cancelled the genjutsu, and that's when Deidara spoke.

"You call yourself a ninja? Surely you recognised that was just a jutsu from the beginning,yeah?"

She had to admit she hadn't. She was too engulfed in anger than to notice that she had walked into a jutsu. What angered her most was people who pissed her off at no end just for the sake of it.

She now realised that she was in an empty room, her hands tied behind her, Deidara standing in front of her.

He cupped her chin and raised her head towards him, and turned it slightly.

"You're quite pretty,yeah"

"Thanks. I'm _flattered _"

Deidara smiled his _oh so_ cocky grin, and looked at her skirt and the bells on it.

"What are these?"

"Bells. And you call yourself a _ninja_?" Natsumi replied sarcastically.

He grinned at her and took one in his hand.

"Cocky,yeah"

"You can keep one if you like" She said. Hopefully he would take the bait. He yanked one off her skirt and kept in his palm. Natsumi then did the tiger seal behind her back and muttered,

"_Kai_ "

The bell exploded sending Deidara back a few feet. Natsumi obviously knew what it was in the beginning, so she put up her chakra shield to deflect the blast. The nut inside the bell was an explosive clay, covered in highly flammable liquid metal, which intensified the blast.

She then noticed that her ropes binding her hands had severed, which gave her that chance to escape. She ran towards the door, but instead of finding freedom, she met a muscular chest. With the momentum of her running, she could not stop but kept on going.

She rebounded off the chest, and fell hard onto the floor.

"Ow, that really hurt" She muttered rubbing her sore backside.

"Heh, look where your going,yeah" Her response was a hard glare directed to him. His response was a cocky smirk, which made her heart flutter.

"I already knew about that bomb,yeah, cos I _make_ bombs"

Deidara grinned at her and said,

"Run"

Natsumi was shocked to hear Deidara say that, but nonetheless she took that option. She ran past Deidara still expecting to blow up, but to her surprise and relief, he didn't.

She ran outside to the lush meadow, stopping when she saw a large cave just to her left. She ran into the cave hoping Deidara wouldn't find her, because she did not appreciate being blown up twice. She rummaged through her pocket to find her earpiece and switched it on.

"Sakura, Sakura you there?"

"_Yeah, alive but not kicking. You?"_

"That cocky bastard Deidara won't give it up! He keeps chasing me and letting me go just for the fun of it! He makes me so-

"Makes you so what?" Great. Deidara just had to find her. Natsumi didn't reply, and Sakura noticed this.

"_Natsumi! Are you okay? Natsumi answer me!" _The worry in Sakura's voice was clear. Deidara grabbed Natsumi's hand, earpiece still there, entwined their fingers which effectively crushed the earpiece. Natsumi's strong blush didn't go unnoticed, as Deidara hugged her closer to his chest, which made her blush increase ten fold.

He held her tightly to his chest, and lifted them up onto his bird.

* * *

Cliffy!!!!

Please review as this is my first story!!! -trying to do puppy dog eyes for reviews-

If I get 3 or more reviews I'll continue!!!! If not the I'll discontinue... -sobs-

I need reviews so i'll have something to write for!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!

lurve from anime-pairing-addict :-)


End file.
